Trois font un
by La Souris Noire
Summary: Trois enfants avec un handicap plus ou moins embêtant vont être réunis pour faire leur voyage ensemble. Chacun va avoir un des starters et commencer un voyage où l'handicap de l'un va être compensé par les deux autres. Une grande aventure commence pour ces enfants. Mais dans l'ombre des forces s'agitent et le trio est peut-être l'unique chance de rétablir la paix à Galar.


Merci de vous êtes arreté sur mon histoire.

Comme j'ai une grande hype sur les nouveaux jeux Pokémon, j'ai décidé de faire une fanfic dessus. Je risque de faire quelques modifications quand de nouvelles infos sur les jeux vont tomber comme des noms de villes par exemple mais le corps de l'histoire restera le même.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. D'ailleurs, vous êtes team Ouistempo, Flambino ou Larméléon ? Pour moi, les trois starteurs me plaisent énormement et ce sera leur évolution finale qui va me décider définitivement sur celui qui me plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Galar est une région possédant une grande diversité en matière de terrain et de Pokémon. C'est sans doute l'une des régions les plus riches que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter.

Damien referma le livre après avoir lu cette phrase. La dernière de cet ouvrage. Le jeune homme passa la main dans ses courts cheveux roux avant de rajuster ses lunettes rondes. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était arrivé dans cette région entre modernité et traditions séculaires du nom de Galar. C'était une région qui le fascinait depuis quelques années quand il s'était lancé dans le domaine de la recherche Pokémon. C'était déjà une région exotique pour lui qui était originaire d'Alola.

Alola était certes divertissante et très intéressante mais Damien était un natif et ne s'intéressait pas énormément à des Pokémon qu'il connaissaient depuis tout petit. Aussi, il avait rapidement décidé de partir pour une autre région avec la bénédiction du professeur Euphorbe avec lequel il a travaillé durant deux ans. Il avait alors cherché si un des professeurs d'une autre région avant besoin d'aide dans ses recherches en centrant particulièrement sa demande sur Hoenn, Kalos et Galar. Le professeur Sorbier lui avait répondu que son fils, Brice, était son assistant et qu'il avait peur que Damien s'ennuie si il l'embauchait. Le professeur Platane préférait travailler seul et puis, il avait toute une équipe qui travaillait dans son laboratoire ou sur le terrain.

Seul la professeur Cyprès avait accepté sa demande. C'était une femme d'environ quarante ans avec des cheveux rouge foncé coupés au carré lui arrivant aux épaules et de grands yeux verts perçants agrandis par une paire de lunettes avec de grands verres ronds. Elle avait aussi un style vestimentaire assez excentrique avec son pantalon au motif tartan de couleur rouge assortit à ses cheveux et une chemise noire ouverte sur un haut blanc avec un étrange motif semblable à un éclair de couleur grise dessus et bien sûr une grande blouse blanche avec des stylos dépassant d'une poche de poitrine.

La première fois qu'il avait vu la scientifique, Damien avait eu un peu peur mais il s'était vite rendu compte que malgré son apparence décalée, la professeur Ann Cyprès était gentille et érudite mais pas hautaine par rapport à son savoir et d'une grande patience. Elle l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts quand il était descendu de l'avion et lui avait fait visiter son laboratoire avec sa grande pièce principale et lumineuse avec son bureau et ses deux assistants techniques du nom de Patty et Nicolas qui étaient deux jumeaux aux cheveux blonds longs pour la femme et courts pour l'homme. Ils avaient la même taille et les mêmes yeux bleus et un style vestimentaire identique soit un jean basique avec une paire de baskets blanches et une chemise à carreaux bleu foncé. Ils s'étaient montrés polis et respectueux envers lui mais Damien ne les voyaient presque jamais car ils travaillaient presque exclusivement dans le sous-sol qui étaient une grande salle remplie d'étranges machines électriques alimentées par des générateurs et des Magnéti et des Chrysapile. Ici, il était question de recherches biologiques et de mécanique. Des projets que la professeur Cyprès ne voulait pas lui parler car c'était encore trop tôt.

Damien, lui, étudiait des dossiers sur les composants de différents terrains et devrait, prochainement, avoir un contact avec les Pokémon de Galar. Pour l'instant, il n'avait de contact qu'avec le Chinchidou de sa mentor et son propre Pokémon, un Togedemaru. Ce dernier semblait bien s'entendre avec le Chinchidou et souvent ils jouaient ensemble et parfois, il se contenter de se mettre en boule et de roule comme une boule de bowling dans le laboratoire. La scientifique s'en amusait pas mal le trouvant adorable.

Damien s'adaptait bien globalement à sa nouvelle vie bien qu'il avait été obligé de laisser tomber son éternel bermuda bleu clair et sa chemise blanche à motifs floraux mauves pour un pantacourt vert et un pull gris clair car il faisait plus froid à Galar qu'a Alola et, de plus, sa peau foncée et son léger accent ne passaient pas inaperçu dans le village du nom de Rock dans lequel le laboratoire Pokémon se trouvait.

Enfin, c'était son impression car on ne lui avait jamais fais aucune remarque sur le sujet.

Pour l'instant, Damien était dans sa chambre à l'étage du laboratoire Pokémon. C'était une petite chambre qui devait faire une dizaine de mètres carrés. Il y'avait un lit qui occupait une bonne partie de l'espace, une penderie assez petite, un bureau et un petit coin avec un coussin épais et un tapis pour Togedemaru qui l'avait de suite adopté. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chambre du monde mais c'était suffisant pour y dormir et y étudier un peu.

Le jeune homme s'habilla avec sa tenue habituelle et d'une paire de baskets blanches et vertes avant de revêtir sa blouse par-dessus. Son Pokémon monta sur son épaule. Son dresseur le caressa tout en regardant sa montre. Il était huit heures pile.

Alors qu'il descendait pour aller s'acheter des œufs et des scones chez l'épicier voisin, il entendu une voix grave, qui devait être celle d'un homme, parler avec la professeur Cyprès. Intrigué, il descendu ce qu'il restait de l'escalier pour écouter.

C'était une manie assez discutable et impolie de sa part et qui lui avait déjà fallut des remarques de la part de ses professeurs et de sa famille mais dont il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.

À cause de l'épaisseur de la porte, il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui se disait n'entendant que des voix étouffées. Il lui semblait également que Patty et Nicolas étaient présents dans la pièce au vu d'une deuxième voix de femme plus fluette que celle de Ann et une voix masculine assez claire qui contrastait avec la voix plus profonde qu'il avait entendue dans l'escalier.

Il se pensait seul quand son Pokémon lui tapota l'épaule et sembla lui indiquer quelque chose de la patte. En regardant dans cette direction, il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul de ce côté de la porte. Il y'avait aussi une fillette qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Elle était pâle comme si elle n'avait jamais été au soleil ou malade. Ses cheveux étaient brun clair dont le bout étaient attachés en deux petites couettes ramenées sur sa poitrine. Elle avait aussi une frange mais pas tout-à-fait droite car elle était plus fournie du côté droit que gauche. Elle portait une jupe à carreaux lui arrivant au-dessus du genou avec un pull noir avec de fines rayures verticales, des bas et des chaussures dans le style baby doll et vernies. Le tout était noir avec des nuances légèrement grisées au niveau des carreaux de la jupe.

Cette vision provoqua un léger sentiment de malaise chez Damien. Premièrement, il était persuadé qu'il était seul quelques secondes plus tôt et deuxièmement, sa tenue entièrement noire lui faisait penser à une sorte d'entité.

Soudainement, la petite fille tourna la tête vers lui dévoilant ses grands yeux d'une nuance verte qui semblait jaunâtre à la lumière. Ce qui accentua le malaise du jeune homme. De plus, ses yeux n'avaient pas une lueur de curiosité ou d'espièglerie propre aux enfants de son âge. Ils étaient vides de sentiments.

Damien se sentit nauséeux d'un seul coup et tenta de se reculer en direction de l'escalier. Mais la porte s'ouvrit alors et la professeur Cyprès en sortit. Elle regarda légèrement surprise son assistant qui n'était pas censé se trouver là mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder la fillette et de lui sourire avant de lui dire:

\- Désolée, Louna, c'est un peu plus long que prévu avec ton papa. Tu ne voudrais pas aller avec Damien jouer avec les Pokémon ?

Ce disant, elle tendu une clé au jeune homme tandis que la fillette hochait timidement la tête. Le regard de la femme disait que Damien ne devait pas poser de questions. Ce qui l'intrigua un peu mais ne dit, prit les clés et partit avec la jeune Louna dehors en direction d'un vaste enclos où vivaient des Pokémon. Ces derniers étaient apprivoisés et totalement en confiance par rapport aux humains. Aussi, n'importe qui pouvait interagir avec eux sans crainte.

Le scientifique ouvrit l'enclos et Louna y entra à sa suite. Elle s'avança et finit par s'assoir sur une bû , elle n'avait aucune intention de tenter de trouver un Pokémon. Son comportement déconcertait complètement Damien. Chez lui, les enfants couraient partout, jouaient ou encore cherchaient des Pokémon mais chez cette Louna, rien de tout cela. Il voulait bien croire que la culture et les manières d'être étaient différentes d'une région à l'autre mais il ne pouvait pas croire que les enfants de Galar étaient si différents des enfants d'Alola.

Il tenta alors le dialogue en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer avec les Pokémon ?

Aucune réponse. Sans doute était-elle peut-être timide. Mais ça perturbait quand même Damien qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il essaya alors une autre approche.

\- Je m'appelle Damien. Et toi c'est Louna, c'est ça ? Je viens d'une région du nom d'Alola. Tu voudrais que je t'en parles ?

Toujours aucune réponse même si la fillette le regardait à présent. Il était possible qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler car elle ne le connaissait pas et il avait déjà remarqué qu'a Galar, les gens étaient plus réservés et moins démonstratifs qu'à Alola.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais.

Pas de réaction. En soupirant, Damien laissa tomber l'idée d'engager la conversation. Togedemaru, lui batifolait dans l'herbe en regardant de temps en temps son dresseur et Louna. L'apprenti professeur remarqua alors que la petite fille avait un certain intérêt pour son Pokémon.

\- C'est un Togedemaru. Il est de type Acier et Électrique. Il est mignon, non ?

Louna eut comme un léger dodelinement de la tête mais rien d'autre. Nouveau soupir de la part de Damien. Décidément, ce n'était pas gagné.

Et puis, un bruissement dans un buisson retentit et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit singe vert avec un bâton apparu. Ce dernier tapotait par terre avec son bout de bois créant une sorte de musique.

\- Ouis ? Tempo !

Il s'avança alors vers les deux humains et grimpa sur l'épaule de Damien.

\- Salut, toi, fit le jeune homme en tendant la main vers le Pokémon. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main.

Rapidement, un autre Pokémon arriva sous la forme d'un éclair blanc qui bondissait partout avant de se stopper devant les deux humains avec un certain enthousiasme. C'était un petit lapin blanc bipède avec une sorte de pansement sur le nez.

\- Flambi !

Et puis, timidement, un troisième Pokémon apparu. D'abord, Damien ne le remarqua pas mais une sorte de voile transparent ondula comme de l'eau et une sorte de petit caméléon bleu avec une crête sur la tête fit son apparition. Louna ouvrit ses bras et après un instant d'hésitation, le petit lézard alla se réfugier contre sa poitrine. Manifestement, il semblait apprécier la petite fille.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ce Pokémon ? Si tu veux, je peux demander au professeur Cyprès si tu eux le garder. Je suis certain qu'elle sera d'accord.

Toujours pas de réponse mais les bras de la fillette se resserrèrent autour du Pokémon. Signe qu'elle semblait vouloir le garder. Mais toujours un silence accompagné d'un sentiment de malaise.

Un peu plus tard, la professeur apparue en compagnie d'un homme grand aux cheveux bruns vêtu d'un costume noir. Sans doute le père de Luna. Ce dernier se tenait un peu en retrait.

\- Ah, vous avez rencontré les Pokémon de départ. Et j'ai l'impression que tu apprécies beaucoup Larméléon.

La fillette hocha la tête.

\- J'ai discuté avec ton père et il est d'accord pour que tu entames ton voyage Pokémon. Mais tu ne le feras pas toute seule. J'ai pensé à deux garçons de ton rang qui seront avec toi. Ils seront là demain matin. En attendant, tu peux rentrer chez toi et revenir demain où tu seras préparée et où tu pourras choisir ton Pokémon.

Louna hocha la tête et posa Larméléon au sol avant de repartir avec son père qui salua rapidement les deux scientifiques.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Ann se tourna vers Damien.

\- J'aimerai bien que tu ne sois pas si curieux quand un sujet ne te concerne pas.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, tu aurais posé des questions en voyant ses trois enfants.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire de voir des enfants venir pour avoir un Pokémon.

\- Dans leur cas, si.

Damien la regarda sans comprendre faisant soupirer la scientifique.

\- Tu n'as donc pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Le fait que Louna ne parle pas.

\- Elle est juste très timide, non ?

\- Et toi trop naïf.

\- Pardon ?

\- Les cordes vocales de Louna sont atrophiées. Elle ne parle pas non pas parce qu'elle ne le veut pas mais parce qu'elle ne le peut pas.

\- Elle est muette ?

\- En effet. Ce qui embêtait un peu son père qui avait peur qu'elle ne puisse se débrouiller pour se faire comprendre dans son voyage Pokémon.

\- Mais il existe des appareils qui peuvent l'aider.

Ann eut un léger regard vers la droite avant de répondre:

\- Ce n'est pas si facile, Damien. En plus, Louna… non, je ferais mieux de me taire là-dessus. Mais, je vais te parler d'une sorte de projet que j'ai mis en place pour aider Louna et deux autres jeunes garçons à faire un voyage Pokémon sans rencontrer de difficultés à cause de leur handicap.

\- Ils sont muets eux aussi ?

\- Non, Sol et Eclisse ne sont pas muets. Leur handicap est plus évident.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sol est sourd et Eclisse aveugle. Et à eux trois, ils compensent leur handicap et ils pourrons voyager tous les trois sans problème.


End file.
